To disseminate and coordinate sickle hemoglobin education in the community. To counsel patients with sickle cell disease and their families and establish ongoing relationships with hospitals, clinics and other health agencies. To develop educational materials on sickle hemoglobin to be used locally, nationally and internationally. To make available to the medical community and general public a resource for the laboratory diagnosis of sickle and other hemoglobin variants. To determine the molecular structure and intermolecular contact sites of hemoglobin S in sickle cell fibers. To understand the mechanisms of translational and transcriptional control of the synthesis of specific hemoglobins. To study the renal adaptation of patients with sickle cell anemia to overproduction of uric acid and the association of hyperuricemia and gout. To determine monocyte bactericidal capacity in patients with sickle cell anemia and restore same in vitro by incubation with sickle serum cleared of red cell fragments. To study the role of prophylactic transfusion therapy care of pregnant patients with sickle cell anemia.